To date, integrating services such as web services and local services with client applications has been a challenging task. Challenges are posed not only from the standpoint of easing integration with client applications, but also exposing services in a graceful, consistent way. These challenges have resulted in complex coding scenarios as well as inconsistent user experiences which, in turn, can lead to dissatisfaction on the part of users.